Talk:ElectricRaichu/Archive 2016
This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. Re: Category issues Happy New Year. I'm not sure how to rename categories, so I'll just make a new one with the same content and delete the older one. And don't worry, you're not troubling me at all. There isn't anything about it in the guideline because I didn't add anything about categories (yet). I was mainly focusing on the song articles themselves when I made it, and not on the categories. I'll add something about producer categories and VOCALOID categories ASAP. You're right. The duet, trios and group categories only apply to lead singers. We do however add the backing vocals themselves to the categories, as can be seen here and here. Amandelen (talk) 13:25, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oops, forgot that. Thank you for telling me. I've added something about it just now. Amandelen (talk) 11:36, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much for adding that. I kind of forgot we can also add categories that way (since I never actually use it myself). Amandelen (talk) 08:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Niconicopedia broken links Hello, I think I'll just fix it myself instead of getting a bot to do it. It can take a really long time to arrange a bot and since it are only seven pages in the search and I was planning on doing a big clean-up of pages in the near future anyway, I'll just do it myself. Amandelen (talk) 16:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I've fixed it. Re:About transliterating Thank you for your explanation and advice. I don't know anyone who's fluent in Japanese, though. At least, no one who's readily available... I'll just do my best with what I have. :) Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 00:10, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: 言ノ華? But the kanji shown when they sing "kotonoha" is 言の葉 and not 言ノ華, so wouldn't that mean that it's koto no hana? Amandelen (talk) 09:42, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll just go with koto no hana for now. Thank you very much for your help. Amandelen (talk) 11:34, March 25, 2016 (UTC) 罪の名前 I'm trying to translate Tsumi no Namae, and there's just one line that I'm just a little confused about. *そんなふうに私も思ってみたい I think this would translate to "I also think like that" directly, but some have told me that it means "I want to think like that". I don't want to get the lyrics wrong. Sorry if I'm being a bother. Ohjesusohboy (talk) 20:51, March 30, 2016 (UTC) No bother. Feel free any time. Auxiliary verb みる after the -te form of a verb means to have a go at (doing). 思ってみる = "will have a go at thinking", "will try thinking". たい verb inflection means to want to do. 思う = "think", 思いたい = "want to think". If you have an auxiliary verb, this is applied to the auxiliary instead: 思ってみたい = "want to have a go at thinking", "want to try thinking". (Don't confuse the -tai inflection of みる with the na-adjective みたい which follows a noun or clause to indicate appearance or resemblance.) So そんなふうに私も思ってみたい = "I too want to have a go at thinking in that way" = "I would like to think like that too". Hope this helps. If you are still uncertain about anything, feel free to ask. (Now whether I have the answer is another matter ...) ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Ah, a few more questions about the middle of the song, as that is the one that I have trouble with. それって鼠とどっちが汚い？ How would I phrase this in English? I get what it is trying to convey, buy I can't figure out a way to word it. 想うほどに胸が苦しい I just want to make sure would this be "A pain in my chest because of my thoughts"? Or, am I simply translating that wrong? Ohjesusohboy (talk) 22:40, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm afraid 見てみぬふりに理不尽な差別 / それって鼠とどっちが汚い？ is too tricky for me. Is it the bewitched girl saying that to people spurning her? I'm not sure what それ is referring to. If you can let me know what you understand of the two lines together, maybe I can try help you phrase it better. 想うほどに usually means "as much as you think" or "as much as you wish". So 想うほどに胸が苦しい probably means "my chest/heart is hurting as much as you/I think it is" or possibly "my chest/heart is hurting as much as you/I wish it to be". ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:49, March 31, 2016 (UTC) From what I can gather, yes, it's about the bewitched girl reprimanding those. 見てみぬふりに理不尽な差別 by itself means something like "pretending not to see irrational discrimination", and それ may be reffering to "理不尽な差別", or something like that? That's my best guess, anyways. Honestly, I kind of blanked out earlier today and I completely forget what I thought それ was reffering to. I know I'm not being much help, sorry. Ohjesusohboy (talk) 02:57, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Ah, maybe she means, "which is dirtier, a rat, or discriminating against someone without reason?" I'm not sure what she's accusing them of pretending not to notice though. About そんなふうに私も思ってみたい, looking at it in context, she thinks "being alive is a wonderful thing", and then says that she wants to be able to think the same thing. In her bewitched state, living is horrible and she can't think like that. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:20, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I think maybe what she may be accusing of them of not seeing how awful they were being to her earlier in the song? That's my guess. So, would そんなふうに私も思ってみたい be translated something like "I'd like to think like that again", given the context of the lyrics? Ohjesusohboy (talk) 03:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I would say "Being alive is a wonderful thing / I'd like to think that way too." Given her condition, she does not find life wonderful, but she knows that others have that experience and she too wishes that she could find life to be a good thing. 見てみぬふりに ... I would have thought it's trying to say that they're ignoring her by pretending they don't see her. The trouble is they make no pretence; they see her and call her a monster, which is why I find it confusing. If I can't figure something out, I often leave it for a day or two and come back to it later and it clicks. You could translate it literally for now, or words to that effect, and improve on it after dwelling on it for a couple of days. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:37, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. One last question on the translation ono a line that's stumping me just a bit. I know I'm being annoying, but this is the last one, truly. そうだ ここに咲いた花を君にあげよう Again, I can kind of get some of it, but I have absolutely no idea as how to translate it. Ohjesusohboy (talk) 05:03, March 31, 2016 (UTC) You're not being annoying at all. I was planning to work on something else but helping someone learn is also a good thing to do. He says that he wants to console her: 慰めてあげたい. The idea of そうだ is to make you see that he's wondering how to do it and finds a way at that moment. The way to console her is 花を君にあげよう, I'll give you a flower. Which flower? ここに咲いた花, the flower that came into bloom here. "I know, I'll give you this flower that has sprouted/opened/bloomed here." Not sure which bit you had trouble with. あげる means (among many other things) to give in an outward direction, i.e., the speaker to the listener, you to an outsider, etc. It can apply to a noun, e.g., 花をあげる "give you a flower", or to an action using the -te form of the verb, e.g., 慰めてあげる "give you the act of consoling". ここに咲いた is an adjectival clause applying to 花. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:38, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Minor annoyance Hello, Yeah, it's been kind of annoying me as well, but I chose to say nothing of it since they're technically not doing anything wrong. But I'll make a note in the song article guideline and tell them about it. I hope that will solve it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Amandelen (talk) 08:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: 星屑オーケストラ Thank you for notifying me! If you find errors or awkward bits in any of my translations, feel free to change it(apparently I'm not qualified enough to translate anyway, so...). Have a nice day! Streetneko (talk) 10:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:このピアノでお前を8759632145回ぶん殴る I believe Luiysia speaks Chinese. Amandelen (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: rain Hello, Don't worry. You got it right =). I also added the other song to the disambiguation. Amandelen (talk) 15:51, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dog Day Afternoon Hello, Feel free to replace the link. Amandelen (talk) 14:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I got your message about the view counts. It won't happen again. I will be leaving this site eventually. So, I need to know every little detail I can get. Coxal15 (talk) 01:51, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you. It's been fun. And I haven't been on here for a year yet. I like listening to songs I've never heard out before. I always like to listen to new songs and see new pages get added. I just love Vocaloid in general. I love the games, I love the music, I love everything. It's just a shame that I'll be leaving eventually. :( Coxal15 (talk) 02:04, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Questionable/Explicit Templates Hello ElectricRaichu, I've decided to re-open the forum thread, since I'm kind of at a loss what to do since some people think we should use them and others think we don't. I don't like making the decision between using them and not using them, since it would mean that one party probably gets disappointed. I've added more information to the post this time and I've also added more polls, which means that it will be a bit easier to make sure that everyone is happy with the decision. Thank you for your reply and input. I also agree with you on the categories, and I have included that part in the new message. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Raichu, With a bit of reprogramming (done by me) we can remove the category feature if the templates are accepted by the community. After the polls close I will look into it if accepted. TooPointOhh (talk) 14:06, June 15, 2016 (UTC) 勿忘草 Hey ElectricRaichu, Could you maybe help Rachinaf and me out? Rachinaf is making a page for the song 勿忘草 (a request), but had problems transcribing a certain kanji. I also tried to transcribe it, but I had no luck either. Here's an image of the kanji itself and the sentence it is used in (重ねた_蓮に誓う): http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/923/mKtBuF.png (The image is kind of big. Feel free to remove it after you read this message). It seems like the kanji is pronounced as "ひ". Do you perhaps know which kanji this is? Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help =). Amandelen (talk) 08:44, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Constellation corrections It sounds like mabataku ... kaita to me. Thank you for the correction. Amandelen (talk) 12:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC) It does sound like matataku instead of mabataku. Thank you (again) for the correction. I'll correct it on the page. Feel free to message me again if you have any other corrections. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 10:14, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: RazuriP Thank you for your message. I'll change it immediately. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 11:46, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birthday Hello, Thank you very much ^^. Also no need to apologize for not being as active as usual, real life is more important than the wiki. Also, I wish you luck with your studies =). Amandelen (talk) 10:22, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Insisting on ignoring messages again I'll try talking to her about it. If you work on a wiki you're supposed to respond to or at least read the messages you get. If you close yourself off from the community, you might miss important messages. Amandelen (talk) 11:13, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I understand your concerns and thought about them a bit more. I'll leave another message on her talk and a notification on her user page (I'm really against editing user pages, but honestly she should read her messages and if I don't do it I don't think she will. At this point she's causing social disruption by undoing edits without explanation and not answering any messages, which is actually be seen as a valid reason to block someone. I will not block her right now as she has not gotten a warning and she can still change her behaviour, but if she continues on doing this and the community calls for it, I might have to) to make sure that she reads it. If I forget anything in my message, feel free to message me again or just directly change it. You have my permission. Amandelen (talk) 13:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rounding view counts Hey, I will. I was originally basing it on the two digit unwritten rule we had going on, but it'll help reduce spam I'll gladly change it. Thank you for notifying me. Please do message me again if you have other suggestions to improve the guideline. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:13, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Two songs with same name No problem, I'm here to help. It depends on the exact name of the song. For example, let's say the song has the name "Heart". If there is another song with that exact same name, the new page and the old page should both have the "TITLE/PRODUCER" type of title. However, if the page for "Heart" was only a redirect to for example these pages, the new page that you're trying to make should just be named "Heart" (not "Heart/PRODUCER"), and the redirect should therefore be made into a song page. I hope this answers your question. If it doesn't, feel free to message me again. Also, I have a question myself: should I add a note about this in the guideline? Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 16:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) In that case, the first "Heart" page should be renamed to "Heart/Fred-P". Thank you for clarifying your question, I guess I didn't really get it the first time. Also, thank you for answering my question, I'll try to clarify this in the guidelines. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 09:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: 103.196.137.198 I left them a message too. I think I'm going to start thinking of a way to make these kinds of edits stop altogether since they seem to be getting more frequent again. Anyway, thank you for messaging me about it. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 15:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Life For your life translation, you have "If sometimes things don't go well," twice in a row though the line after that should be something else, right? my grammar Hey Raichu, Thanks for fixing that xD It has been a long day, bloody noses and everything aside. But thanks :P Tyler (Talk) 03:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kotoa redirect It sometimes takes some time for a redirect to work (although it will never take longer than a few hours). It seems to work fine now. Amandelen (talk) 17:59, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: sorry had to undo your edit I see. I'll be aware of that next time. I added 'shared' template because after one of my earlier edits someone added the template to the page I have edited (here) and then I thought it's okay to use and I was replacing it while creating pages or adding translations. Now I checked its use and found out it appears on only few pages. I won't use this template if it causes problems and I'll keep the eye to not break other view modes. I'll edit again with the same changes except using a 'shared' template. Nefere (talk) 21:23, October 24, 2016 (UTC) RfA Question Hello Raichu! Thank you for yoru question on my Request for Adminship! I have answered it accordingly. You can find the answer right under the question on project:Requests_for_Adminship So long! Tyler (Talk) 21:11, October 31, 2016 (UTC) 鈍痛街の娘 (Dontsuugai no Musume) Hey ElectricRaichu, Could you maybe help me out with the romanization of 煩悩 in the song 鈍痛街の娘? In all dictionaries I use it says that it should be romanized as ぼんのう, but the word that is being sung in the song is not ぼんのう. The first part (煩) is definitely sung as ぼん, but the second part sounds more like ば or maybe が (at least something that ends with an a-sound). Problem is, I can't find any reading of 悩 which has this a-sound. Do you perhaps know what the romanization could be? Thank you for reading this message. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 18:58, November 3, 2016 (UTC) I see. Thank you for your help. I'll probably use a footnote like you suggested. Amandelen (talk) 07:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) 杏音鳥音 こんにちは！先日、翻訳をお願いしたShinaです。 じつは、先ほど、 http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anon_kanon_boxart.jpg ←このページを一部かかせていただいたのですが、英語がわからないので、 英語を、かいていただけますか？ お願いします。 Shina Nagisa (talk) 11:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Image Uploading Hey ElectricRaichu, Sorry to bother you with this, but could you maybe help me with Shina Nagisa? They uploaded a personal image (an image that cannot be used in any song article or category) a while ago, and because of the rules regarding personal images I had to delete it. I tried to tell them why I did but my Japanese is really bad and I don't think they understood it orz. They uploaded personal images again, and I have to delete them again because of the rules. The images are an of Anon and Kanon and one of Galaco and they're official designs, but because we only use boxarts for the categories and it is not an image from a song it's still a personal image, even though they're official designs. Could you maybe try to explain it to them? Amandelen (talk) 12:35, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I'm sorry.I don't know the rule here. ごめんなさい。少しですが、Amandelenさんの言っていることがわかりました。 私はまだ、英語をうまく話せなくて、ここのルールを知らないのです。 これから、こういうことがまたあったら、注意していただけますか？ 写真の消し方がわからないので、Amadelenさんに任せます。 Electric Raichuさん、上の私の書いたところを翻訳していただけますか？ お願いします。--Shina Nagisa (talk) 12:57, November 5, 2016 (UTC) I was afraid it had something to do with my Japanese orz. It was meant to say something like "It's alright. You're not in trouble. Please don't worry" but I wasn't sure if it was the correct way to say it. I should have probably asked someone to translate it for me instead of trying it myself... Lesson learned. I'm not sure if the wiki asks new users to upload an image. But if they do they probably mean an avatar (which can be uploaded without it appearing in . Since it's a wiki generated message it probably says something confusion like "Please upload an image to represent yourself" without actually explaining how one properly uploads an avatar. I found an example of what a user page looks like before it is edited here. I guess the confusion comes in with the "Add image" section where you can either choose to upload a new file or find a file in the images that are already uploaded. It doesn't directly tell you to upload an image, but it does imply that you can. Unfortunately this is the standard lay-out for new user pages across multiple wikis that I've visited so I think it can only be changed through Wikia itself. Feel free to improve the image guidelines. I believe they are largely a copy of this one on Vocaloid Wiki. It was around already when I started editing and I have never really touched it, so it's still the same as four years ago. When you use an image in a Wikia article (thus for educational purposed I suppose), I believe it falls under fair use. However, if an image is uploaded and is then only used for a user page, it does not and could get the user (and even the Wikia itself) into trouble. Vocaloid Wiki explains it better than I can: "Images on this Wikia are used for illustration purposes, to depict what is often hard to describe in words. Any other uses of the images, on Wikia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.", "Do not upload someones fanart that was not meant to be displayed anywhere else besides its site of origin. Meaning, if the image is for fair use then it is fine to use, however, if not then please respect the artist and leave the image on their site." This is why the rule is in place. I believe that using an image that is already used somewhere else should be fine, however. Lots of users here and on other wikis do it, so it should be fine =). Could you also maybe tell Shina that I'm sorry for the misunderstanding? I should have approached someone who knows Japanese immediately instead of trying to fix it myself. It's understandable that they don't know the rules, and it was never my intention to sound like they were in trouble, but like I already said I should have chosen another approach. By the way, thank you being willing to translate the messages I sent to Shina and that they sent to me. It's appreciated =). Amandelen (talk) 10:04, November 6, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Regarding the PS, I think that should be fine too. As long as it's already used on a song page or in a category before it was used on a profile. It only becomes a problem when an image is only uploaded to decorate a profile and can't be used on any other pages. Amandelen (talk) 17:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Raichuさん、できたら、Amandelenさんの言葉を翻訳してくれますか？ まだ、わからない単語ばかりで、内容がわからないです。 --Shina Nagisa (talk) 13:49, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Google Translate, lol To be honest, I really don't write Japanese or haven't taken any Japanese lessons. I know Google Translate ain't exactly a reliable source. Shina said that they don't speak in English that well so I used Google Translate for a single time, just in case they don't understand some words in English. Though I must say, even if they do not speak in English that well, I am glad they understand English. But still, thanks for pointing that out. I appreciate the pointers and I'll keep them in mind. :) 09:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC)09:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah xD I think when possible, official captions should be left there otherwise it'd be a reprint ^ ^ Wintear (talk) 10:25, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Hoshi Furu Yoru ni http://www.mediafire.com/file/hlf57zr3q1ik5cb/hoshilapis.mp4 Had some extra time so added subs. Feel free to use this on your channel lol (sorry if the timing's off or anything i'm more used to moviemaker, this is nothing fancy but the font looks slightly nicer/easier to read) ~Raine Re: innisfree Thank you for adding the category, I'll create the redirect =). Amandelen (talk) 15:08, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I think I found how to make pages to be written in lower case - it's using DISPLAYTITLE template in the first line of the page, like in lying page. It works, but the page itself is still listed in categories and in search bar with upper case. Nefere (talk) 11:08, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey ElectricRaichu, Like Nefere said, using the display template is what works best. I don't think it works for categories as categories cannot begin with a lower-case letter. I'll add a note about the DISPLAYTITLE template to the Song Article Guideline later. Amandelen (talk) 11:47, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Track 5 on Yamashizuku's new album Hello, Raichu-san. I have some question to ask. I'm so excited about a new album by Yamashizuku, "VersuS", and I would to buy the album so I could add some song articles on this wiki. But I still confused about the 5th track. I don't sure about the title, "Monochrome ni Saku ...Kurenai"? And is the song really has something to do with the Karakuri Series? I just want to make sure. Sorry if I'm being a bother. mahalisyarifuddin talk 02:15, December 23, 2016 (UTC)